


Walking Down the Aisle

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kid characters, M/M, double wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack celebrates the wedding of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Down the Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the one shot Tori and I promised! The year is 2021, so the kids are older. The Marauders are either married or engaged. Here are their ages;  
> Selene: 15  
> Akemi and Luna: both 14  
> Ian: 11  
> Tommy Gallagher-Hale: age 8  
> James and Laura Hale: 8  
> Ryan Gallagher-Martin: 7  
> Cam, Cassy and Diana McCall-Lahey: 7  
> Scarlet Hale: 6  
> Temari and Chiyo MacKenzie: 6  
> Malia Hale: 5  
> Maria Gallagher-Hale: 5  
> Kevin McCall-Lahey: 5  
> Kieran Gallgher-Martin: 4  
> Zachary Reyes-Boyd: 4  
> Leilani Mahealani-Whittemore: 4  
> Eli and Nate Hale: 3  
> Azalea Gallagher-Martin: 3  
> Felix and Gwen Reyes Boyd: 3  
> Belle McCall-Lahey: 3  
> Harry Mahealani-Whittemore: 3  
> Patrick Gallagher-Hale: 3  
> Kaji MacKenzie-Deveraux: 15 months old

The weather was sunny, flowers and plants boomed. It was a beautiful day, perfect for a wedding. In the backyard at Hale Manor, the kids were decorating for the wedding reception. A tent had been set up for the refreshment table. The colors were purple and silver. The grooms had drawn the line at wearing pink, so Holly compromised and suggested they use purple. Silver and white paper lanterns hung from the trees with garland placed over the back door. Purple Roses, Hydrangeas, Orchids, violet Phlox and Violets were arranged into bouquets with silver ribbons tied around them. The flowers were placed into white vases filled with purple glass marbles. The vases were placed on middle of round tables as centerpieces, with silver and violet table confetti scattered around them. Purple and silver balloons were tied to chairs. The kids had everything in it's designated area. Lydia had helped them decide the design. 

"The vases goes in the middle." Selene was helping direct where the flowers would go.

"Help!" James yelped as the balloon strings got tangled.

"Hold on, Jamey," Lydia chuckled.

"Where should I put these?" Ryan asked, as he struggled with the tulle.

"That goes inside!" Luna yelped.

"Where's Kaji?" Cassy asked as she looked around for the 15 months old toddler. Kaji was Lyon and Rukia's son, he was a were-tiger like Lyon.

"He's too little to help." Temari answered.

"Auntie Rukia isn't letting him out of her sight." Chiyo added.

"We're almost done!" Scarlet yelled.

"Okay, is the den done yet?" Lydia asked.

"Mama, Luna says this goes inside." Ryan announced, holding up the fluffy white material.

"Good, she got it! I was freaking out over this!" Camden yelled. Lydia handed it over to Cam and sent him off to the den. They were almost done.

* * *

While the kids were helping Lydia finish decorating, the others were getting dressed for the wedding. Emily and Holly were putting on their veils. Izumi and Rukia were retrieving the veils. While Stiles helped Allison and Erica put the finishing touches on the brides. Holly wore an ankle length princess gown. It had yellow accents against the white shade of the dress. Emily wore a sleeveless white mermaid dress decorated in lace and pearls. It went past her feet. 

"You look gorgeous!" Allison wiped her eyes. Emily's blonde hair was braided in a fish tail, while Holly's auburn hair was in a bun.

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked the others. Maria would be the flower girl She was clutching a basket filled with rose petals. She wore a lilac dress that Allison had picked out. It stopped after her knees. She was wearing silver tights and purple Mary Janes shoes.

"I'm ready, Grandma!" Maria giggled.

"I'm ready," Izumi confirmed. She was the Maid of Honor, while the others were bridesmaids. The others wore purple and held their own purple rose and bouquets.

"Okay, let's put your veils on because Derek will be here any second." Stiles said to the brides. The white veils were pulled over the girls' face. Holly's veil came with a hairpiece like a tiara. Just then a knock sounded and Madoka went to answer the door. Rukia turned to Stiles with a request.

"Mom can you please babysit Kaji and the twins? I really don't want to leave them unsupervised since Lyon and I both are in the wedding party." Rukia requested. As she handed a blonde haired toddler with green eyes to her adoptive mom.

"Of course, they can be seated between Derek and I." Stiles smiled, taking the toddler.

* * *

Everyone was seated in the den. A council elder would be performing the ceremony. Malachi and Jace stood at the makeshift altar with the elder. The Hale children were seated in the front row with the MacKenzie-Deveraux children, Stiles, Peter, Chris, Tommy and John. All 10 children were mostly seated next to each other. Tommy was sitting next to his parents. Talia had elected to sit with her grandpa, while the twins and Scarlet wanted to sit with their own friends. A moment later, everyone stood up as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle next escorted by the groomsmen. Then Maria walked in with Kevin. Kevin wore a tuxedo and carried a white pillow with the rings secured on top. Then Izumi and Evan walked down the aisle and took their places. Danny began to play 'Wedding March' when the brides entered with Derek. Malachi and Jace were looking dumbfounded at their future wives. They were breathtaking.

"They are gorgeous." Jackson smiled, taking pictures.

"Everyone may be seated." the elder said. Everyone sat back down and laughed as Maria and Kevin waved at their parents. Kaji started babbling when he saw his own parents.

"Who gives these brides away?" the elder asked.

"Myy husband and I do. You both look gorgeous." Derek smiled before kissing their cheeks and sitting down in the empty seat between Stiles and Talia.

* * *

The pack was gathered in the backyard enjoying their dinner. Dinner was roast beef with salad, brown potatoes, and rolls. The 3 tiered wedding cake was round with 3 different flavors- red velvet, vanilla and chocolate. The frostings were cream cheese, vanilla and chocolate buttercream, for each layer. As the first course arrived, Evan stood up to make a toast to the couples.

"To the beautiful couples. May your years be lovely." he began.

"Agreed. The first time the boys saw the girls, it was love at first sight. It just took them some years to realize it." Izumi smiled.

"A toast to those love-stuck fools!" Evan concluded, raising his goblet filled with grape juice.

"Thank you so much." Jace said from his seat. His face was faintly pink. Both brides were blushing brightly, while Malachi was torn between mirth and embarrassment. The pack laughed before cheering.

* * *

Laughter went up as everyone headed to the makeshift dance floor. The kids were having fun. Someone had started a conga line dance. Evan and some of the Marauders joined the kids as they snaked around the yard. The brides danced with John and Derek. The newly wed couples danced together before they took a child for a twirl.

"Wook!" Kaji giggled as he clapped his hands, from his high chair. The tray had small pieces of beef and veggies.

"When are you going to have kids? Kaji needs playmates." Rukia asked the grooms.

"No time soon. We're so busy with our careers at this point, children would be hard to keep up with." Malachi answered.

"Besides Blake is pregnant, he is just hiding it." Evan commented as he walked by.

"Why didn't he mention it?" Holly was confused.

"He didn't want to spoil your day. He was planning on telling us after today." Alex explained, as she glared daggers at Evan.

"He didn't tell them all, I told him. I knew what would happen, but I'm so excited to be a father." Carl joined the group. He was whispering with a wide grin on his face. 

"Oh! Understandable!" Lyon nodded his head, as every member of the group congratulated Carl. Then Izumi showed up.

"Some of the guests wants to know if they will ever get to eat the cake." she announced.

"Oh my God! I almost forgot about the cake!" Holly exclaimed, as and the others stood up to head over to the main table. It was time to cut the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hydrangeas: friendship/devotion and understanding  
> Orchids: rare beauty  
> Phlox: Our souls are united/we think alike (phlox comes in a variety of colors from pink, purple to  
> Purple Roses: enchantment/love at first sight  
> Violets: faithfulness and modesty


End file.
